Aizen Yang Malang
by LenXag
Summary: Chapter 2 update ! Kali ini Aizen batal membuat kue untuk Yoruichi dan Soifong. Malah sekarang dia yang diajak main sama Urahara. Bagaimana kisahnya ? Dijamin OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya. Kalau baca tapi gak review nanti diajak main sama Kurotsuchi Taicho!
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna-san ! Nama saya Lenneth Yuuki, salam kenal. Saya adalah penyanyi baru..*PLAK* Ehem.. Maaf maksudnya author baru. Jadi harap maklum jika cerita ini agak aneh dan kawan-kawannya. Fic pertama saya yang akan jadi korban adalah bapak Aizen ! Aizen:"Hoi, nama saya kagak pake 'Bapak' deh.."

Me:"Yah, yah what ever dah !"

Aizen:"Jahat amat sih ?"

Me:"Karena kau ditakdirkan menjadi korban saya ! Bwahahahahaha.."*Kurotsuchi Smile* Ichi: "Kapan mulainya nieh?"

Reader:"Iya, jangan banyak oceh!"

Me:"Em.. Maaf-maaf jadi ngerumpi dulu , saatnya mulai ke cerita..

Warning : OOC,GaJe,Daan sebagainya. Maaf juga untuk para Aizen Fc karena ini memang hanya ada di pikiran saya.

Pairing : Aizen,munkin akan ada yang lain.

Disclaimer : Tetap Tite Kubo-sensei.

Aizen Yang Malang

Aizen Sousuke sang penghianat Soul Society,mempunyai wajah tampan. Namun dibalik itu semua wajah yang tampan hilang bagai topeng yang dicuri orang. Sifat dermawan, baik hati, suka menabung, patuh orang tua..*PLAK* Maksudnya jahat, iblis, penjaga neraka sudah ada dibalik topeng ketampanannya. Kini menjadi tawanan Soul Society.

"Aizen Sousuke, mantan taichou squad 5 akan di hukum penjara selama 20.000 tahun." Teriak salah satu dewan Soul Society.

"Saya terima nikahnya dengan..."

"Gak salah ngomong toh ?" Kata kakek Yamamoto cengo.

"Oh, iya maap-maap salah naskah. Apa cuma segitu hukumannya ?" Kata Aizen nyantai sambil minum teh. *Teh dari mana tuh?*

"Tenang saja, bukan cuma itu kok hukumannya. Masih ada bonus dari para Taichou kok." Kata Yamamoto sambil senyum-senyum kegirangan.

"Aduh kakek Yama jangan gitu dong, nanti gigi ompongnya kelihatan loh."*Dibakar Ryujin Jakka* Aizen mencoba meledek Yamamoto.

"Jangan salah sangka, saya rajin gosok gigi tiap pagi, habis makan dan pada malam hari. Gigi saya utuh."

Balas Yamamoto dengan muka berseri-seri.

Aizen yang melihat itu hanya bisa bengong melihat muka kakek tua itu.

Kini hari-hari sial Aizen akan dimulai.

Aizen dikirim ke ruangan squad 2, ia mulai ditanyai satu persatu pertanyaan oleh Soifong.(Padahal baru satu pertanyaan)

"Aizen Sousuke, apakah benar kau..." Kata-kata Soifong terhenti.

"Apanya ?" Kata Aizen yang mulai bosan ngeliatin mukanya Soifong.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Soifong.

Aizen yang mulai gak sabar mulai dengan kata-katanya.

"Lalu ?" Dengan nada kesal dan meninggi bagai menyanyi seriosa. *Gak pantes*

"Kau.." Kata-kata Soifong benar-benar membuat jengkel Aizen.

"Jawab kenapa ? Lagi sakit gigi adik Soifong ?" Kali ini dengan nada do tinggi dan juga muka yang memelas.

"Gak jadi deh kalau begitu.." Soifong mulai kesal mendengar hal itu.

"Eh, iya deh iya. Jadi apaan nih ?" Aizen menyerah demi mengetahui pertanyaan Soifong. (Aizen penasaran)

"..." Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Soifong.

"Hooiii ! Ampun deh nih adek, ditanya kagak dijawab.. Ampun kalau tahu begini mending tetap jadi Taichou ajah yah, ngaku dosa deh." Kata Aizen meninggi hingga membuat Soifong berliang air mata.

"Hi..Hiks.." Air mata keluar dari mata Soifong, dan ternyata Aizen telah membuat menanggis seorang Taichou !

"Aizen ! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak buah kesayangan ku ?" Kali ini suara dengan nada marah, dengan lagu Rock mulai menghantui theme tersebut.

"Yo..Yoruichi-sama !" Suara Soifong menatap seorang wanita yang kini berada di belakang Aizen.

"Soifong, apa yang dilakukan pria tak berguna, tak laku, tak berprikemanusiaan, tak sadar dengan bibirnya sendiri ini kepada mu ?" Tanya Yoruichi kepada Soifong.

"Di.. Dia menyelak pertanyaanku melulu Yoruichi-sama." Tangisan Soifong mulai berhenti.

"Shi..Shihoin Yoruichi !" Kata-kata Aizen yang kaget melihat kedatangan Yoruichi.

"Hoi, telat. Refleknya lama amat. Masa baru sadar sih ?" Kata Yoruichi yang bingung melihat hal yang sangat langka. Yaitu Aizen yang biasanya cool, kini terlihat bodoh.(Mungkin karena stres dimasukkin penjara)

"Bwahahahahahaha. Baiklah sebagai hukumannya kau harus membuatkanku dan Soifong kue yang sangat enak. Jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya !" Wajah Yoruichi dengan deathnotenya..*PLAK* Maksudnya death glare neraka plus api-api menyembur.

Aizen yang mendengar hal itu cuma bisa diam tanpa suara, kaku bagai patung. Didalam hatinya cuma ada kata-kata..

"Aku..Aku tak bisa memasak, aku bukan ibu-ibu yang ada di dapur! Kenapa nasibku begitu menderita ?"

To Be Continued..

Yup, bersambung dulu yah. Karena memang gak mudah jadi seorang author. Maaf kalau humornya sangat kurang, mohon dimaklumi karena Yuuki masih junior. Maaf juga jika ada kemiripan cerita yang sudah ada, karena Yuuki gak selalu sempat membaca Fanfic.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review yah !

^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi minna-san ! Maaf yah Yuuki baru bisa update sekarang. *bungkuk-bungkuk* Karena banyak banget masalah yang dilanda Yuuki *alah lebay*. Gak kok cuma masalah tugas yang numpuk banget, terus baru pulang dari study tour yang melelahkan, dan juga masalah 'tidak adanya ide'. Maaf yah sekali lagi. *sujut-sujut* Yup dari pada berbasa-basi lagi mari mulai balas review-nya.

Yuuki : "Om, ayo balas review.."

Aizen : "Apaan sih ? Takkan pernah !"

Yuuki : "Ayolah, onegaiii~."

Aizen : "..."

Yuuki : "Please.." *nada mohon*

Aizen : "Iya deh, mana ?"

Yuuki : "Ini, nih.." *ngasih lembaran kertas ke Aizen*

Aizen : "Yang pertama dari **Kokoro Yumeko : **Sip dah. Ini udah update kok. Memang Aizen dari sananya sudah.. Apa maksudnya !"

Yuuki : "Ya, ya.. Lupakan, lalu yang kedua dari **mamoru okta-chan lemonberry **: *melotot liat nama mio-san yang udah ganti* Uah, maaf nih mamoru-san baru bisa update sekarang. Emang bener kok di Fic Yuuki (tidak) sengaja om Aizen dibuat OOC. Makasih sudah review."

Aizen : "Lalu yang ketiga dari **Charles Grey **: Uah, terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Memang anak ini kurang banget dalam perhatian kata depan, terima kasih juga karena sudah menyukai Fic milik author gaje ini. Ini sudah update kok."

Yuuki : "Apa maksudnya ? Yasudalah yang terakhir dari **imortal-neko **: Yup makasih sudah nge-riview cerita yang gaje ini. Ini sudah update kok."

Yah itulah balasan yang sudah me-riview. Walau masih sedih sepertinya banyak yang tidak menyukai pairing Aizen. *Terpojok sendirian sambil nangis gaje*

Bay The Way ! *sok bahasa inggris* Gak apa-apa saya akan melanjutkan Fic ini hingga akhir ! Yah walau nge-updatenya telat banget. Jujur saya nulis chapter 1 di hp, dan itu minjam ! *nangis-nangis minta maaf* Dan berhubung teman saya itu rada nyebelin, dan saya akan menyelesaikan Fic ini hingga akhir sendiri. Tanpa berbasa-basa #PLAK maksudnya berbasa-basi lagi ayo kita lihat cerita selanjutnya..

* * *

Aizen Yang Malang

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kalau Bleach punya saya belum tentu akan terkenal. Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning : "Dijamin" OOC, GaJe, Daan sebagainya.

Maaf juga untuk Aizen Fc karena ini memang hanya ada dipikiran saya.

Pairing : Aizen mungkin akan ada yang lain. Rate : T

* * *

Setelah kelakuan Aizen yang memalukan, yaitu membuat menangis seorang Taichou. Kali ini ia diperintahkan membuat kue untuk Yoruichi dan Soifong, ia tidak akan bisa mengelak karena kini sekarang menjadi tawanan Soul Society. Mana mungkin seorang tawanan bisa mengelak perintah. Kali ini terdengar suara kegaduhan dari dapur Divisi 2. Yah, Aizen memang disana sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yaitu 'membuat kue'. Ia sangat-sangat terlihat binggung, jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya. Kini ia sibuk mengaduk adonan kue tersebut, yah Aizen membuat kue itu dengan asal. Bayangkan, Aizen memasukkan tepung berserta bungkusnya. Mana mau ia repot-repot mengambil bungkus tepung yang sudah masuk ke adonan kue yang sudah tercampur itu.

"Merepotkan sekali." Guman Aizen pelan. Sambil menuang adonannya kedalam loyang. Lalu ia masukkan kedalam oven.

Terlalu bosan ia menunggu, dan entah kenapa tangannya mulai sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran tepung yang berserakan di meja. Yah, kita gak tahu apa yang dipikiran Aizen. Dengan tiba-tiba dia membersihkan sendiri apa yang dia perbuat. Padahal di Las Noches yang suka disuruh menyapu itu para Arancar. Jangan ditanya siapa, saya ajah juga tidak tahu. #PLAK

Tiing.. Tiing..

"Ternyata kuenya sudah matang." Kata Aizen sambil bangkit dari kuburnya #DUAK maksudnya duduknya.

"Tapi kok ada yang aneh yah.. Warnanya aneh-aneh gimana gitu.." Kata Aizen binggung ngeliatin kue buatannya sendiri. (Padahal yang bikin tuh kue kan dia.)

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mulai mendekat ke tempat Aizen berada. Suara itu semakin terdengar sangat jelas.

"Dia datang, pasti dia." Guman Aizen menebak kedatangan Yoruichi.

Tap.. Tap.. Drap.."

Sepertinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang menghubungkan antara dapur dan lorong luar.

CREK... "Halo. Aizen!" Kali ini bukan suara Yoruichi namun..

"U..u..URAHARA KISUKE !" Aizen kaget setengah mati melihat (sambil cengo) Urahara yang dikiranya itu Yoruichi.

"Loh, panik amat. Oh, iya aku datang sebagai 'pengganti' Yoruichi-san. Huahahahaha!" Kata Urahara ketawa-ketawa kegirangan.

"Maksudnya ?" Balas Aizen binggung.

"Yak ampun. Apa waktu saya memukulmu terlalu kencang yah ? Sampai-sampai otak loh jadi lemot ?" Kali ini Urahara sedikit binggung.

"Hah ?" Aizen masih cengo.

"Yah, terserah dah. Oh iya bey de wey, karena Yoruichi-san gak mau datang alias lagi tidur makanya saya yang bakal menggantikan Yoruichi-san untuk mengerjaimu! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kata Urahara kesenengan.

"Terus..?" Aizen masih belom nyambung.

"Hah ?" Balas Urahara yang tiba-tiba ikut binggung. #pinter-pinter kok binggung.

"Kuenya gimana ?" Aizen masih cengo.

"Ku-kue?" Urahara ikut-ikutan cengo.

"Iya kue. Itu yang diminta sama Si kuro neko."

"Um, yasudah makan ajah sendiri." Balas Urahara nyantai.

"Ogah. Makan ajah sendiri, nih !" Kata Aizen sambil menyerahkan kue buatannya.

"I..Itu apaan ? Warnanya aneh lagi. Hiiihh.." Balas Urahara merinding.

"Yah, kue lah !" Aizen sewot.

"Gak ogah ah. Udah yuk ada banyak permainan yang musti dimainin." Ajak Urahara.

"Owh, tidak bisa !" Tolak Aizen.

"Ayolah. Kalau tidak akan ku laporkan kepada seluruh Soul Society bahwa seorang tawanan gak mau diajak main. Nanti biar pada orang-orang diSoul Society menghajarmu loh. Bisa jadi apaan yah kalau dihajar orang-orang diSoul Society, kan banyak banget tuh." Kata Urahara kegirangan seraya menutupkan wajahnya dengan kipas.

"Ja-jangan ! Oke, oke saya mau main sam 'Loh' !" Balas Aizen dengan penekanan pada 'Loh'.

"Ok, baiklah." Urahara tertawa puas. Sementara Aizen ? Wajah memelasnya keluar.

Pada akhirnya, Aizen harus mengikuti apa kata Urahara nantinya. Mereka pun keluar dari dapur Divisi 2. Mereka menuju suatu tempat, tempat itu memang asing yah memang Aizen belum pernah kesana. Sebuah gedung tua yang terletak didekat bukit Soukyoku. Tempatnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh pepohonan yang cukup rindang. Urahara pun membuka pintu gerbang tersebut dan masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum Aizen. Aizen cukup ragu masuk karena masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Urahara tadi.

'..makanya saya yang bakal menggantikan Yoruichi-san untuk mengerjaimu !.. Udah yuk ada banyak permainan yang musti dimainin..'

Kata-kata Urahara tadi masih tergiang jelas dipikiran Aizen. Karena toh si Aizen udah gak percaya sama kata-katanya si Urahara. Masih penasaran sama yang dikatakan Urahara tadi, Aizen masih ragu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Aizen masih terpaku didepan gerbang gedung tua itu, lalu Urahara pun datang menayakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Aizen.

"Loh, kok gak masuk ? Masuk dong gimana sih katanya mau main.." Kata Urahara.

"..." Aizen tak menjawab pertanyaan Urahara.

"Hei, hei kenapa sih ?" Tanya Urahara lagi.

"Satu pertanyaan untukmu terlebih dahulu." Suasananya mulai sedikit tegang jika melihat Aizen menatap Urahara tajam.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Akan ku jelaskan didalam, aku tidak mau didengar orang lain." Lalu Urahara masuk kedalam.

'Hah ? Apa maksudnya ? Atau jangan-jangan dia mau membebaskanku ?' Dipikiran Aizen kini dipenuhi oleh banyak pikiran. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Didalam gedung tua tersebut banyak barang-barang yang sudah tua dan tak digunakan lagi. Tempat itu terasa begitu agak lembab karena kurangnya udara.

"Jadi apa maumu ?" Tanya Aizen.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Balas Urahara.

"Apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti." Balas Aizen masih dengan (sok) tenangnya.

"Ada sebuah masalah yang tak bisa kuselesaikan sendiri. Lagi pula ini sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Soutaichou. Dan satu lagi ini memang hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu."

"Maksudmu aku harus menggunakan Kyouka Suigetsu milikku ?"

"Owh, tidak ! Kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Tanya Aizen sekali lagi dengan agak marah. #jangan marah-marah bu..

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah..." Aizen menunggu.

"Menjadi superhero diSoul Society !"

"HAAAAAHHH !"

To Be Continued..

* * *

Nah, itulah cerita gaje milik saya yang baru diupdate. Maaf sekali lagi jika ada kemiripan yang sudah ada, yah saya juga gak bisa membaca semua Fic di Fandom Bleach. Nah sekian kata saya untuk chapter 2 ini..

Review ? (Kalau baca tapi gak review, nanti diajak main dokter-dokteran sama Kurotsuchi Taichou loh)


End file.
